


Lips Like Sugar

by armaastus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armaastus/pseuds/armaastus
Summary: Koga brings Adonis along with him to buy candy for the trick-or-treaters, not expecting any of the events that followed.





	Lips Like Sugar

The creaking from the cart fills the silence in the air between him and Adonis, along with a series of aggressive sniffles now and then. Koga rubs at his nose with the sleeve of his jacket and clears his throat for he assumes to be the millionth time that day. Despite being inside the grocery store, it seems like his allergies haven’t improved at all. Again, he rubs, but with more hostility than the previous times he has.

A different sound hits the air this time, and it’s the clattering of a box of tissues falling inside the cart. Koga’s head snaps up to the culprit.

“Oogami, you ran out of tissues, did you not? It’s not what we’re here for, but it’s on me,” are the words that come out of Adonis’s mouth. Koga whips his head the other way out of embarrassment, but grumbles a “thank you” under his breath regardless. Judging by how the other male’s lips curve into a gentle smile, he knows he heard the acknowledgement meant for him.

Adonis resumes pushing the cart, picking up the sounds of the wheels against the marbled tiles beneath them once more. Koga accompanies him as they pass by chattering families and tired workers, keeping an eye out for what’s on the paper balled up in his fists. It’s meant to be a grocery list, but the wrinkles and tears on it from how tightly he clenched it in his hands make the words scrawled on it incoherent. It’s not like it matters much, though, as he recalls everything he wrote down. He’s not going to litter either, he’ll wait for the next recycling bin, thank you.

A sudden halt leads Koga to almost collide into Adonis, but he isn’t surprised by why the stop was made when he sees the meat surrounding them. _Typical Adonis._ He lets out a low laugh as he watches the other make his selections. The purple-haired male moves his hands off the package to unveil the bacon inside, face painted with a thoughtful expression. Not that it was shocking, as Adonis was always thoughtful, but he didn’t get why he would hold that expression at this time.

“Oogami, do you think the children would want bacon?”

Koga blinks as his face curls in perplexion, until it strikes his mind _why_ Adonis asked. “Kids don’t want bacon!” And he already knows the next thought his friend wants to voice, so he continues with “No, they don’t want rotisserie chicken either! They want fuckin’ _candy,_ Adonis!”

Adonis tilts his head in a puzzled manner. “Isn’t it unhealthy to only eat sweets? They need to grow up big and strong.”

“They’re little kids! Let them eat their damn crap. If they get pimples on their ass, it ain’t yer problem.”

Attempting to avoid seeing the frown on Adonis’s face, he drops what’s needed into the cart and begins to push it along again, putting aside the conversation topic. Koga guides them to the next aisle, which is what they mainly came here for: Halloween candy. Halloween was just around the corner, and as much as he didn’t want to, he had to give out candy to the little brats that came to his door begging for it. It was a chore to be out in the freezing cold for four hours passing out candy to kids, but somehow, he can’t bring himself to say no. He finds bags of the candy he believes are popular and tosses them into the cart, sighing in relief at the thought that they’re almost finished shopping. He’s practically dragging their items and his friend to the self-checkout registers.

At self-checkout, Koga can’t help but think that Adonis has been behaving in an odd way. No, it wasn’t for the entire visit at the grocery store, but it feels like as they’re scanning their items, the atmosphere around them is growing more tense. He doesn’t want this tension to escalate into a problem, so he speaks up.

“Hey,” Koga starts without the usual hostility in his voice. It comes as a surprise to him as well, the way Adonis makes everything about him gentle when he wants to be depicted as a tough figure. “Are you alright? Yer actin’ a little weird.”

He doesn’t know what to name the expression drawn on the other boy’s face. With the blood rushing to his cheeks and the way he’s evading eye contact, is it bashful? Maybe embarrassed? Did he somehow make him upset?

Before Koga can ask another thing, Adonis clears his throat as an effort to maintain calm. Finally, a voice emits from his lips. “I am fine. There is no reason to be concerned.”

He scowls at him as he _knows_ that’s a lie, but he knows the other male can’t see the feelings etched on his face because he hasn’t ceased the way he refrains from meeting his eyes. He can’t speak up either, as his unitmate has already paid and is carrying their items out the door. He rushes to his side.

“Adonis, let me carry one of yer bags.”

“It’s okay, Oogami. I am good with handling heavy things.”

The silver-haired male locks his fingers on the handle of the bag and begins to tug, scowl involuntarily turning into an agitated pout. That influences the cusps of Adonis’s lips to curl into a smile, and Koga feels his heart pummeling against his chest. He can’t help but think it’s _cute,_ but wolves don’t think that way! Wolves shouldn’t feel the hair on their body standing up and heat in their face and all these….things! He knows damn well these factors are associated with affection, with…... _love._

He lets Adonis carry the bags, and they’re silent for the rest of the way.

Upon arrival, Koga swings the door to his apartment open and his eyes dart around the living room, seeking Leon. He knows that his dog is probably dozing off somewhere, however, he’s a little disappointed that he didn’t start pouncing him as soon as he stepped in. Not to mention that his day with Adonis is beginning to become awkward, so Leon could’ve been a way to ease up the air around them. Hearing distant clattering, his attention returns to reality, gazing at his friend organizing the candy in a bowl. The look etched on the purple-haired male’s face is the same one he wore at the self-checkout register, although one thing is different. He seems to be a bit more anxious than he was at the store, shuffling the candy around with his hands tensely.

“Oogami… Do you know of the Pocky Game?”

Koga almost chokes on the air he’s breathing. He did not expect Adonis to interrupt the quiet, but this—he would’ve _never_ expected this. Rapidly, he spits out a response. “Yeah, why?”

Adonis splits a KitKat open in the center, leaving an unattended piece in the wrapper and approaching Koga with another piece of the chocolate in his hand. “I know it isn’t Pocky...but will you play with me?”

Before he is able to think and process the words his ears are catching, he is nodding his head in affirmation. Both their teeth rest on opposite ends of the chocolate bar, and soon, they both start racing to the middle. And, just as he predicted…

Their lips join together. Koga has always viewed kissing as nothing special and overhyped. His perspective hasn’t changed much, but with Adonis, he finds himself not being against doing this again in the future.

Nevertheless, it didn’t last long. Swiftly, Koga pulls back, taking a piece of the bar with him. He loathes the feeling of admitting defeat, but his jitters forced him to go on autopilot. Gawking at his friend, he’s hoping for some answers.

“It seems like I’ve won,” the other male states. He’s flushed as well, dropping his gaze as he utters his next statement. “Hakaze-senpai told me I should probably make the first moves in our relationship, so he told me about—“

“ _Relationship?!_ What damn relationship, Adonis?!”

He wants to head outside and bury his face in the dirt out of guilt when he sees the hurt envelop Adonis’s face. “Oh… I thought we were dating. I’m deeply sorry, Oogami…”

“Don’t look at me like that! C’mon, Adonis, talk to me.”

“I sought out help from our senpais once I realized I had feelings for you… They laughed because I thought you didn’t feel the same and reassured me that you did. So… Our feelings for each other were mutual, and I assumed that meant we were in a relationship. Are we not?”

Koga gapes at him, although it doesn’t take long for him to break out in a laughing fit. He’s struggling to stop and answer him, despite knowing how baffled Adonis must be at the moment. With a few breaths at the end, his laughs let up and his mouth rises up in a grin. “Yer such a dumbass… Well, we are now.”

Adonis’s facial features shift from the dazed expression he held to a joyful expression, a lively smile accompanying the gleam of affection in his eyes. “Oogami, may I kiss you?”

“You don’t gotta ask, y’know.”

Lacing their fingers together, their lips lock once more in a sweet, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic ever if you don’t count the mlp twidash fics i wrote when i was 9  
> i wanted this done by halloween and i rushed it a little, so i’m really sorry that it’s so damn obvious i did. but now i can take my time on another fic and it can hopefully be better!!!! criticism is appreciates as well. thank you so much for reading!!!!  
> (also i know they don’t have trick or treating in japan....sorry guys)


End file.
